This invention relates to cosmetic color displays in general and more particularly to a cosmetic color display employing a hot melt adhesive module having the exact cosmetic color formulation impregnated in said module in order to allow a user to ascertain the color of the cosmetic.
As is well known, a very important aspect of the entire cosmetic industry is the preparation and distribution of various cosmetic products which contain color. For example, various lipsticks, powders, eye make-ups and so on are available in a wide variety of colors.
As one can further ascertain, it is extremely difficult to accurately represent such colors in advertisements or elsewhere. Such colors as available in a complete line of lipstick or other line of cosmetics had to be portrayed by various means to show all the various colors available. These means involve photographic or other means which attempted to show the different available colors by charts in order to inform the consumer of the color of the product.
A further problem is that upon formulation of various colored cosmetics the colors required may constitute a multitude of blended pigments or different color formulations used to arrive at a specific color or shade. Thus, each batch of materials may differ or vary from one to the other based on the color. These variations can occur due to the differences of pigment colors, pigment sizes as well as the blending or formulation process. These factors make it difficult to provide a consumer with accurate color information concerning the cosmetic product.
As one can ascertain, the term cosmetic includes articles intended to be rubbed, poured, sprinkled or sprayed on or otherwise applied to the human body or any part thereof for cleansing, beautifying, promoting attractiveness, or altering the appearance and articles intended for use as a component of any such articles except that the term does not include soap.
Face powders, lipstick, and nail polishes are examples of cosmetics which contain coloring material of various kinds. As one can ascertain, the color of cosmetics, especially in regard to lipsticks and nail polishes, is extremely important and there are a wide variety of color and shades employed. Due to the wide variety of colors, the display of such colors has been extremely difficult. Either one relies on photographs to determine the nature of the color or one relies on various color composition charts to show the consumer the color within a particular environment.
Coloring materials for example which are employed with face powder are either natural ground earth colors or certified organic colors. Color is considered the primary factor in face powders as is well known. Thus, the art of providing colors and the utilization of various pigments and various substances is an extremely important art and many companies have proprietary color formulations which have been extensively developed. It is a difficult and expensive to accurately display the color of the product on various containers and so on by using conventional techniques. In this regard each and every container would have to have either a photograph or some kind of color coordinated area which shows the color of the cosmetic product included within the container. This color can of course vary from batch to batch and may vary widely depending upon the blending process and so on. Hence, a prior art display of color is not accurate due to the many factors which can affect the color presented on the display as compared to the color presented on the product.
It is therefore an object, as indicated above, of the present invention to provide an accurate cosmetic color display.
It is a further object to provide a color display in the form of a module which is impregnated with the colored product or the exact color formulation used in manufacturing the product.